Ensalada de Famosos!
by DanniGranger
Summary: Victoria, Courtney, Jessy y Katie ganan entradas para ir a los MTV Movie Awards... El problema? Conocen a los famosos que aman, pero son unos odiosos...Apariciones Robert Pattinson, Jonas, Justin B, Cody Linley LEANLO NUESTRO PRIMER FIC. COMPASION!
1. Chapter 1: Algo Necesario

**CHAPTER 1**

_Courtney POV_

Creo que no solo tenemos historia como BF´S, sino también como obsesivas compulsivas que somos. Yo una crepúsculo maniática, mis amigas Katie y Victoria, unas jonáticas sin remedio y mi amiga Jessy, una Justin adicta, así es, todas tenemos una obsesión y aunque somos mejores amigas, nuestros gustos no coinciden pero aun así nos queremos, y mucho.

Bueno, pues, estábamos planeando una pijamada en casa de Jessy, ya que teníamos por costumbre juntarnos una vez al mes a hacer algo en casa de alguna de nosotras, o a veces solo salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad de Los Ángeles, nuestra ciudad natal. Y yo tenía el serio problema de que no sabía que pijama llevar, ya que el clima aquí en los Ángeles es tan inestable, que nunca sabes si hará calor o frío, además...

_I am confident but_

_I still have my moments_

_Baby, that's just me_

_I'm not a supermodel_

_I still eat McDonald's_

Baby, that's just me

Podía oír bien mi teléfono celular, pero ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba?

_Some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of. losing every..._

¡Bingo! Solo yo podía ser la inteligente, que se sentara sobre su teléfono sin darse cuenta que sonaba debajo de si misma. Observe la pantalla de mi móvil para ver quien era quien llamaba, aunque tenía una leve sospecha sobre quien o _quienes_ podrían ser...Y hablando de ellas, si llama una, es porque llaman todas

- Hola, chicas ¿qué pasa?

- Courtney, Courtney, Courtney, ¿A que no sabes? -preguntaron con emoción contenida-

- Ay, chicas, saben que no me entero de nada desde que reprobé física

- Oh, es cierto, lo olvide, lo siento -se lamento Jess con voz divertida-

- En fin ¿quieres que te contemos? O no -me dijo Victoria ya impacientándose-

- Claro, muy bien, suéltenlo

- Lo que sucedió es... -dijo Katie en voz pausada, seguramente para fastidiarme-

- ¡Pero cuéntale de una buena vez! -la interrumpió Jessy-

- Eso hacia ¿puedes callarte, por favor?

- Como sea, lo que sucede es que acabamos de leer en "TFF", que Robert y Kristen terminaron -me dijo Vicky, con indiferencia, probablemente contenta de que ya no siguiera planeando la boda de Robsten.

- ¿Queeeeee? Porque! -pregunte realmente alterada, esto NO podía estar pasando, aunque Robert Pattinson fuera mi amor platónico, y que jamás sabría que yo existía, no podía dejar que cayera en depresión, aunque que podía hacer yo, una chica californiana.

- Es injusto, yo quería contarle -dijo Kate, y ahora estaba realmente empezando a fastidiarme-

- Contéstenme

- Bueno, bueno...Robert dijo que Kristen había cambiado con la fama, y que la química existente entre ambos se había evaporado. -me explico Jess

- No es posible -no ERA posible

- Que acaso no oyes? –me comento Katie entre lo divertido y lo molesto

- Siempre tan agradable -compréndanme estaba molesta- pero esta bien como sea, ¿les parece si mañana vamos a Central Park de compras? Necesito comprar la nueva revista que publican mañana.

- Uy si, me encanta tu idea -dijo realmente emocionada Victoria

- Genial, ¿decisión unánime?

- Si! –dijeron todas-

- Entonces después de clases, vamos de compras, y ¿quien conduce?

- YO -dijimos todas. Oh Oh

- ¿qué? Esperen, no podemos conducir todas, los aparcamientos en Los Ángeles son carísimos, no podemos ir con todos los coches. –Dije pensando en nuestros bolsillos-

- mmm... es cierto -dijo Katie

Es cierto, olvide mencionar que la razón por la cual todas queríamos conducir, era que habíamos obtenido nuestros permisos hace muy poco tiempo, por lo tanto también queríamos estrenar nuestros coches nuevos. Yo, definitivamente era feliz con mi Volvo C-30 plateado, Victoria, era extremadamente feliz con su Jeep Wrangler, Katie, no podía decirse que estaba disconforme, es decir, quien lo estaría con un Porshe 911 Turbo, y sobre todo si es amarillo canario, y bueno, Jess, en el verano, era la única que no hacia uso del aire acondicionado, ya que con un BMW descapotable rojo, no se necesita.

Pero en definitiva, no podíamos ir de compras con todos los coches. Además tenía muchas ganas de ir con mi volvo, y como todas tenían deportivos difícilmente entraríamos las cuatro.

- Oigan, oigan, iremos en mi volvo ¿si? -dije intentando poner mi mejor tono persuasivo-

- ¿Que? Porque -dijo Kate, y supuse que seria un tema _largo_

- ¿Caben cuatro chicas en tu coche? -dije tratando de que viera lo obvio-

- No…

- Ves? Y tu Jess, ¿tu coche llega gastando un solo deposito de gasolina?

- Realmente no lo se

- Un automóvil que corre a 300 caballos difícilmente llega con un solo depósito

- Esta bien, esta bien, iremos en tu coche -me dijo a regañadientes-

- A mi me da igual, solo quiero mi revista -dijo Vicky haciendo el _gran_ aporte del día-

Así que acordamos que al otro día, después de clases, y luego de la práctica de animadoras de Jess y Katie, iríamos al centro comercial en busca de muchas, pero muchas revistas…


	2. Chapter 2: Culpa! Por Favor!

_**CHAPTER 2**_

Cuando volvimos del centro comercial, con mi coche cargado de bolsas, ya cada una con su revista "You", y conducía camino a casa de Jess, se escucho un chillido que fácilmente habría hecho estallarlos vidrios de mi coche, y luego de eso, frene bruscamente dándole un buen susto a todas, y haciendo que Jessy derramara toda la soda que estaba bebiendo en el piso de mi coche y mis asientos de cuero nuevos.

- ¡MI ROPA! -exclamo Jess o más bien lo grito-

- ¡MI COCHE! Jessy, tu lo lavaras ¿oíste? Y tu Victoria, ¿Cuál es tu problema? - le pregunte realmente enfadada-

- Encontré en una pagina de la revista un concurso…-dijo controlando la voz para no chillar de nuevo-

- Pero ¿de que? -pregunto impaciente Katie

- Para ganar entradas…

- ¿Para que? Vamos Vicky, cuenta de una vez -le dijo Jess-

- ¡Para ir a los MTV Movie Awards!

- Y por eso tanto escándalo? Ahh -suspire- Vamos a tu casa, Jessy

Volví a encender el motor del Volvo y acelere, cavilando sobre lo que íbamos a hacer y… ¡ESPERA! Acaso Vicky dijo los MTV Movie Awards? Y ¡ESPERA! Acaso Robert Pattinson no aparece ahí? Volví a frenar pero ahora aparcando sobre el arcén y me voltee en el preciso momento en que mis amigas me lanzaban miradas curiosas.

- Ehh, ¿Courtney? Y ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? -me pregunto Kate realmente extrañada de que me detuviera sin razón alguna-

- No te habrás quedado sin gasolina ¿verdad? -me pregunto Jess, alarmada-

- Ja! Sabía que deberíamos haber venido con mi Porsche.

- Shh, cállense, Vicky, ¿dijiste los MTV?

- mmm, si, ¿en que piensas? -me pregunto ahora interesada en el tema-

- En que Robert Pattinson estará ahí -dije pensativamente-

- Bueno ¿y eso que? ¡Cantaran los Jonas!

- Bueno ¿y eso que? ¡Estará Rob Pattinson!

- Pero son mas geniales los Jonas, y Robert no es muy guapo que digamos -me dijo sarcásticamente haciendo que comenzara a fastidiarme, y bastante.

- Oye…-pero no tuve tiempo de decir lo que pensaba porque me interrumpieron-

- Chicas, chicas… -dijo Jess tratando de "aligerar" el ambiente-

- Courtney ¿Puedes hacer el favor de conducir? -me dijo Katie

- Pues si no te gusta puedes irte a tu casa a buscar tu "Porsche" -dije exagerando al decir la palabra "Porsche"- Y encima te vas caminando

- Esta bien -me respondió, enfurruñándose en su asiento

Luego de eso conduje hasta la casa de Jessy

….-En la casa de Jess-….

Cuando llegamos a casa de Jessy, lanzamos todas las bolsas de las compras en los sillones de cuero, bastante cómodos por cierto, y nos dirigimos a su dormitorio a ver la pagina del concurso por el cual el interior de mi coche estaba mojado y mis asientos goteando soda. (¬¬) Necesitábamos saber que debíamos hacer para ganar las dichosas entradas para los MTV Movie Awards y para la fiesta después de la premiación.

Nos sentamos en la cama de Jess y revisamos la revista buscando la página hasta dar con ella.

_TE GUSTARIA CONOCER A LAS MAYORES CELEBRIDADES?_

_PARTICIPA POR 2 ENTRADAS DOBLES PARA LOS MTV MOVIE AWARDS, Y LA FIESTA POST-PREMIACION. ENVIA MENSAJES DE TEXTO AL 1315 (XD) AUSPICIA BK DISTRIBUCION._

Esta bien, siendo ultra híper mega sincera, y optimista, teníamos aproximadamente una oportunidad de ganar...¡en un millón! Y encima somos cuatro chicas las que queremos ganar y…

- ¡Espera! Esa distribuidora me parece familiar -dijo pensativamente Katie interrumpiendo el ritmo de mis pensamientos-

- ¿Ah si? -pregunto Jess-

- Oh, ya recuerdo

- ¿Y de que lo recuerdas?

- No puede ser simplemente por el hecho de que es una distribuidora híper mente conocida? (Nótese el sarcasmo) -pregunto Vicky

- Es porque la hermana mayor del tío de la prima del novio de mi tía trabaja ahí -dijo Kate con tono molesto-

- Queeee? -le grite- Pregúntale si puede "ayudarnos" -dije haciendo comillas imaginarias en el aire-

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya le llamo

- Chicas, chicas ¿quieren almorzar? -nos pregunto amablemente la madre de Jessy-

- ¡Claro! -contestamos al unísono, esto de no comer nada en el centro comercial (¬¬)

Entre eso Jess comenzó a olfatear el aire haciendo q nosotras la imitáramos, aunque yo aun seguía sin sentir nada.

Mama, creo que huele a quemado

Jessy, cariño, no huelo nada -le contesto-

Sra. Lutz yo también lo huelo -ya que ahora comenzaba a oler el "aroma" de las hamburguesas quemadas.

Si, si esta bien -dijo a regañadientes la madre de Jess- Jessy ordena una pizza (¬¬´)

Jess tomo el teléfono y marco el número de la pizzería, mientras Kate, Vicky y yo mirábamos televisión.

- ¡Mira, mira! -dijo Katie casi gritando…¿casi?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ES EL! -dijo Jessy, chillando tanto, que fácilmente después de esta visita a su casa me iría al otorrino

- ¡Es el nuevo video de Justin Bieber! -dijo Kate pegada a la televisión-

- Ahhh -suspiro Jess- Es hermoso.

Lo único que le faltaba a las chicas era babear toda la alfombra, cosa que creo no estaban lejos de hacer. Victoria y yo no entendíamos cual era la obsesión de ellas con Justin Bieber, pero yo, siendo sensata, guarde silencio, algo que definitivamente no consiguió Vicky:

- Ay, no se que le ven a ese, ¡es lo peor! -pero Victoria apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar de decir aquello ya que le aventaron dos cojines a la cabeza- Ey, ¿Qué te pasa? -dijo enfurecida-

Oh, oh…

- Ey, que te pasa a ti -dijo Jess-

- Espera un momento "chica de la vocecita", ¿Cómo te atreves a agredirme? -dijo Vicky tomando los cojines-

De pronto el celular de Katie comenzó a sonar. Y nos quedamos inmediatamente en silencio, esperanzadas en que fuera su "lo que sea".

Ahora conducíamos como sicópatas por las calles de California en busca del edificio de "MTV Produccions" para ir a retirar nuestro "premio". Aun podía recordar cuando nos dijeron que habíamos ganado…

_FLASBACK_

_- ¿Hola? -dijo Katie contestando su teléfono móvil- Ah, hola, pudiste hacerlo verdad?_

_Escuchamos como le respondían al otro lado de la línea pero no comprendíamos lo que le decían._

_- Ok, muchas gracias, te debo una_

_- Y, ¿Qué paso? -le preguntamos al mismo tiempo-_

_- Chicas…¡GANAMOS!_

_- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Vamos a los MTV! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Así que ahora estábamos ansiosas y completamente emocionadas, pero ahora se venia la peor parte, por lo menos para mi…..ir de compras…¬¬

_VICTORIA POV_

Fuimos al centro comercial a comprar vestidos y luego de tres horas y media logramos encontrar uno que por fin le gustara a cada una, pero de pronto llegamos a un puesto de revistas y vi una de las cosas mas horribles que he visto en toooooda mi vida, en ese momento no reacciones a nada mas que gritar.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! -esto era lo peor que me podía estar sucediendo-

- ¿Qué pasa? -me pregunto Katie, intrigada-

- ¡Mira esa revista! -le dije señalando una portada en la que aparecía Nick Jonas, el amor de mi vida, besando a la maldita de Courtney Galiano.

- NOOOO! -grito Kate, uniéndose a mis lamentos-

- No sean exageradas, ¡el no vale nada! -dijo Jessy haciéndome enfurecer, entonces vi la portada de la revista de al lado y en ella mi perfecta venganza…

- Ah ¿si? -le dije con tono burlón- Pues mira esa de ahí

- NOOOO! -grito Jess al ver la revista en donde Justin Bieber confirmaba que el y Kendall eran novios-

En ese momento nosotras éramos solo llantos, mientras que Courtney nos observaba con cara de incredulidad.

_JESSY POV_

¡Ay, no se! Es tan raro, pero a veces lo encuentro patético, creo que ya no me gusta…Seguro que es uno de esos típicos famosos a los que las chicas le llueven, además ni siquiera sabría que existo (U.U)….

_COURTNEY POV_

Luego de la caza de vestidos planeamos "jugar a las Barbies" en caza de Vicky, ya que al fin y al cabo debíamos vernos bien, digo, ¡son los MTV Movie Awards!

Teníamos tanto que planear y solo una semana para hacerlo. Estaba tan ansiosa, faltaban siete días para la premiación y nuestros asientos estaban ya reservados, pero lo que si me preocupa era que nadie tenia información sobre la ceremonia, nadie sabia absolutamente nada, ni siquiera se sabia quien animaría la premiación, pero como sea, esos detalles se verán a su tiempo ¿no? ¿Cierto?

***Ok este es el segundo cap de Ensalada de famosos! Subi dos caps, para que vean de que va la cosa, espero les guste….Reviews? * ¬ ***


	3. Chapter 3: Los MTV Movie Awards

_**CHAPTER 3**_

¡No podía ser! ¡De verdad no podía ser! Como una semana podía haber pasado tan deprisa? Ahora esperaba a las chicas en mi casa, para vestirnos y arreglarnos para luego dirigirnos a la premiación.

Mientras tanto yo corría por toda mi habitación buscando una de mis converses **(N/A zapatillas con caña o como quieran llamarlas). **Y mientras estaba bajo mi cama, sentí la puerta abrirse, aunque yo, inocentemente, pensé que era el viento.

- ¿Qué haces? -grito una voz en mi oído, haciendo que al levantarme me golpeara la cabeza con el borde de la cama-

- Jess! Que te pasa? -le pregunto mientras me sobaba la cabeza y mis amigas se carcajeaban.

- Bien, chicas, bien, comenzamos?

- Claro! Tenemos exactamente 5 horas -comento Kate-

- Bien, con quien comenzamos?

- Mmm, Katie primero! -dije tratando de quedar para el final sin que ellas lo notaran aunque creo que mi táctica no convenció a nadie….Vale! Soy una pésima mentirosa, lo se, y que?

- Oh no, tu primero! -me dijo Vicky-

¡HORROR!

Luego de torturarme y de que cada una estuviera lista nos preocupamos de pasar lista.

- Teléfono móvil? -preguntaba Katie-

- Listo!

- Pañuelos? - ¡Espera! Pañuelos? Para que diablos queríamos pañuelos?

- Listo! - como sea ¬¬´-

- Labiales?

- Listo!

- Gasolina?

- Listo!

- Todas fuimos a llenar los depósitos de los coches hoy en la mañana -comento Jessy-

- Si, si como sea, vámonos! -chillo Vicky-

- Vicky, faltan aproximadamente 3 horas! -le dije-

- Por eso! Vámonos!

*** PD: En esta historia todo se puede! Lo que nosotras digamos se hace y si no pasa hacemos que pase xD***

Así que después de eso, cada una se monto en su coche y conducimos en caravana hasta Denver, Colorado. La que sabia como llegar era Katie, pero si nos perdíamos por su culpa, podía ir buscando refugio porque no se salvaría de la paliza que le daríamos, tanto a ella como a su preciado Porsche. Así que para asegurarme la llame a su móvil.

Estas segura de lo que haces?

Por supuesto! -contesto ella entusiasmada y confiada

Como sea ¬¬ - y corte-

Al cabo de media hora de viaje, comencé a aburrirme y telefonee a las chicas

Chicas yo….

Me aburrí! -me contestaron ellas al unísono, haciéndome reír

Esta bien, pongamos el altavoz y así conversamos durante el viaje.

- Si, me gusta tu idea! -dijo Jess ^^-

Y si también escuchamos música? -sugirió Victoria-

Si! -dijeron todas-

Pero que escuchamos? -pregunte-

JONAS! -dijeron Katie y Vicky-

Si claro como no ¬¬ Justin! Of course! -dijo Jess-

Ni en sueños, nada de música, la que quiera oír música que corte la llamada- *** si, ya lo se Courtney es mala, ya no lo piensen ¬¬***

Si es cierto, mejor conversemos!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Estoy tan ansiosa! -chillo Vicky-

Y así nos llevamos la hora y media de viaje, hablando sobre todo tipo de cosas hasta que llegamos…

- No puede ser! -dije, no había absolutamente nadie- Como es posible que no haya llegado nadie?.

- Claro tonta, la premiación comienza en 2 horas, nos demoramos en llegar menos de lo previsto -dijo Katie-

- Y que haremos hasta la premiación? -pregunto Jess-

- Mmm, ir de compras! -chillo Kate-

- Ni en broma -le dije, realmente HARTA de las compras.

- Aburrido - aburrido dijo Victoria con tono de burla

- Ay simplemente busquemos nuestros asientos y esperemos a que llegue alguien -sugerí y las chicas asintieron

Cuando entramos al lugar del evento nos dimos cuenta de que ya había una fila de fans en la puerta intentando que el guardia de seguridad les permitiera entrar.

- Como no notamos a la tonelada de chica al llegar? -pregunto Jess- Si la fila llega hasta afuera!

- Es porque esa es la puerta de acceso común y nosotras entramos por la V.I.P. -explico Katie, que SIEMPRE tenia que saberlo todo.

- Donde están nuestros asientos? -dijo Vicky-

- Busquémoslos -dije, (algo obvio ¬¬)

- Hey! -interrumpió nuestra búsqueda una voz grave y dura-

- Si? -pregunte un poquito (nótese el sarcasmo) intimidada por el dueño de esa voz-

- Sus entradas? Además aun no pueden ingresar -nos regaño el guardia de seguridad-

- No, no -le explico Katie- Tenemos pases V.I.P.

- Serian tan amables de enseñármelos?

- Si, claro -le dije, mientras cada una le mostraba su pase.

- Oh lo siento, por favor busquen sus asientos- dijo ahora con un tono más amigable el guardia-

- No hay problema - le dijo Jessy

Y continuamos nuestra búsqueda. Luego de unos 10 minutos dimos con ellos, estábamos en la primera fila, justo al lado de Ashley Greene y de Joe Jonas. Cuando Victoria vio cual era su asiento se puso a chillar como loca.

- ¡Me toca al lado de Joe Jonas! -grito-

- ¡Espera! -Le dije- Tú no amas a Nick?

- Si, pero seria un excelente amante para cuando me case con Nick!

- Tu tienes problemas ¬¬ -le respondí, si ama a Nick no puede estar con Joe a la vez o si?-

- Como sea, chicas ¿sentémonos? -sugirió Jessy-

- Bueno, falta media hora para que comience la ceremonia -comento Vicky consultando su reloj-

- Bien, pues a esperar! -dijo Katie

Conversamos de temas triviales durante los siguientes 30 minutos y nos dimos cuenta de la cantidad de personas que habían poblado el lugar de los premios. Cuando de pronto se apagaron las luces y se prendieron otras de colores, haciendo gritar al público y a nosotras también. De pronto comenzó a hablar una voz femenina.

Damas y caballeros, MTV Producers, presenta los MTV Movie Awards con la conducción de…..

¿Por qué demonios la voz femenina no continuaba hablando y nos dejaba tan ansiosas?

***Jajaja, soy malvada y lo dejo hasta aquí -3- xD **


	4. Chapter 4: Mikey!

_**CHAPTER 4**_

- mmm…..Mikey? -dijo aquella irritante voz

- Hey! Y mi maldito apellido?

- Lo siento, no me lo se, ni siquiera te conozco ¬¬

- Mikey Von Dirtsh, estupida voz -dijo en un susurro olvidándose del micrófono-

- Hey, te escuche! Esta bien. Con la conducción de Mikey Von Dirtsh y P.D. si no lo haces bien en serio, no te pagaremos, ni un misero centavo, y acaso no animaría Cameron Díaz?

Ok, alguien conocía a esta tal Mikey? Creo que no, ya que las caras del publico y las expresiones de los famosos lo decían todo.

- quien es ella? -me pregunto Jess

- mmm, no tengo idea

- mas le vale que anime bien si no, la golpearemos cierto chicas? -pregunto Vicky tan amable como siempre **(nótese el sarcasmo)**

- Muy bien -dijo la voz- puedes continuar Mikey?

- Oh, si, ehm…Si, ustedes no me conocen -dijo luego en voz baja- claro, son todos unos idiotas hollywoodenses.

- Disculpa -carraspeo la voz- Aun tienes el micrófono -dijo la voz haciéndonos reír a todos incluso a Ashley Greene que estaba a mi lado izquierdo.

- Mikey, serias tan amable de presentar a tu co-animador?

- Ok, ok -dijo la extraña animadora abriendo un sobre rojo que tenia en las manos- Con ustedes también estará…Nick Jonas?, no puede ser cierto! Voz, tu me odias!

- La verdad? Si!

- Ok? Que sincera…¬¬

Muchas chicas aplaudieron como enloquecidas cuando Mikey menciono al peor de los Jonas, entre ellas Victoria y Katie.

- ! Nick te amooooooooooo! -grito la sicópata de Vicky-

- Vicky, ya, contrólate! -le dijo Jess, por fin un comentario sensato.

- No quiero! Aaaaaaaaaah te amooooooooo!

Ok, bien, ehm….Nick Jonas puedes presentar a los ganadores del mejor beso mientras yo voy a "conversar" con los productores?

Es necesario que digas mi nombre completo?

Si! ¬¬

Bien… -de pronto volvieron a apagarse las luces y Mikey desapareció **:O**-

Los ganadores al mejor beso son… -dijo Nick mientras abría un sobre amarillo- Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart!

Oh, oh

Las chicas me observaban mientras yo miraba al escenario. Si ganaban el premio era tradición que los ganadores se besaron y eso NO podía pasar.

- Ehm….bueno se supone que deberiamos besarnos pero… -dijo Kristen timidamente- Ehh …Rob?

- Si, bueno, no lo haremos

Suspire aliviada, mientras las fanáticas gritaban en señal de disgusto.

- Muchas gracias -dijo Kristen-

- Y no olviden ver Eclipse el 30 de junio solo en cines

Dicho esto bajaron del escenario dejando a un publico ansioso de ver un beso de una pareja que ya no existía **(NOTA: en la vida real adoro a Kristen pero en esta historia Courtney la detesta, 2º NOTA: el fic necesitaba algo de drama xDD)**

Estaba tan feliz y aliviada, ellos no podían besarse siendo que ella no se merecía a un hombre como el **(*déjenme, según mi criterio el es perfecto ¬¬)**

En fin, luego de una tonelada de gritos y chillidos incluyéndonos a nosotras, apareció "la conductora" para seguir "animando" la premiación.

- Ehm… si bueno…luego de un aumento ¡digo momento! Vuelvo a animar, eh, con ustedes….Justin Bieber? Si, Justin Bieber! -dijo Mikey mientras se alejaba de Nick Jonas-

Bueno, es un gran honor para mi estar aquí! Chicas, alguna quiere ser mi OLLG?

YO! -gritaron muchas chicas, entre ellas Katie y Jessy, pero la cara de Vicky era todo un poema, tenia una mueca entre diversión y asco.

Oh, oh! Chicas? -dijo Jess

Que sucede? -le preguntamos al unísono

- Es que… es que…quiero ir al baño! -dijo con voz desesperad -Y esta cantando Justin Bieber!

- Pero porque no fuiste antes de la premiación? -le pregunto Katie

- Es que en ese entonces no tenia ganas y tome mucha soda en el camino hacia aquí?

Momento! Y de donde saco la soda?

Como sea, ve, apresúrate! -le dije

Y la perdimos de vista mientras corría hacia los baños… El punto era… Sabia llegar al baño?

_JESSY POV _

- Nooo! Porque justo ahora -dije mientras caminaba por el pasillo de asientos. Me acerque al mismo guardia que nos había pedido los pases VIP.

Ehm…Disculpe, donde están los baños?

Te tienes que ir por el pasillo hacia la izquierda hasta llegar a una escalera de caracol, subir al segundo piso y caminar por otro pasillo hacia la derecha y ahí esta el baño de damas…

0_0 como iba a recordar todas esas indicaciones? Ahh *suspiro* mejor comienzo a caminar U_U…..

Mikey: **._. ... ***toma coca-cola en el backstage* =)

(es el súper aporte del día xDD)

_Courtney POV_

Mientras esperábamos a Jessy, Justin Bieber se fue por unos instantes mientras Mikey presentaba los premios.

- Damas y caballeros, con ustedes… dijo esa irritante voz pero fue interrumpida por la animadora

- Ese no es mi trabajo? -le pregunto Mikey

- Bien -refunfuño- Hazlo tu!

- Genial! ^^ Con ustedes…..The Jonas Brothers? Es suficiente, necesito un café ¬¬

- Que tal bello publico? Preguntaron Los Jonas, y Katie y Vicky respondieron con chillidos y aplausos.

- NICK TE AMOO! -gritaron al mismo tiempo

.-oh, oh-.

- Quedamos en que Nick era mío ¿recuerdas? -le dijo Vicky a Katie

- Y que? A mi también me gusta, es mas ¡lo amo!

- mmm…Chicas? Los Jonas están cantado World War III….

- Y a mi que? -me gritaron ellas y con eso me enfurecí, es decir, solo trataba de ayudar!

- Allá ustedes…. -dije molesta mientras me sentaba y comía palomitas de maiz observando como se perdían la presentación de los JoBros por una estupidez.

- Sabes que yo amaba a Nick de antes!

- No me digas! A mi me gustaron los Jonas primero!

Y asi se gritaron por 20 minutos la una a la otra hasta que….

Gracias chicas! Las amamos! Hasta la próxima!

NOO! -les paso por idiotas ¬¬

Porque no nos dijiste nada? -me reclamaron

¡A MI NO ME METAN EN SUS NIÑERIAS DE PEQUEÑOS DE KINDER!

¡POR SU CULPA SE PERDIERON LA PRESENTACION! ¡Y CUANDO INTENTE INTERVENIR NO ME ESCUCHARON, ASI QUE MALA SUERTE!

Luego de eso ninguna dijo nada y observe de reojo a Ashley que nos miraba con diversión y lastima en sus ojos.

Bueno, a continuación presentaremos el premio de "The Best Male Performance"

Hey! En que quedamos?

Este si es mi trabajo ¬¬ lee tus tarjetas

Oye! Ehm…si ok

Nick, si eres tan amable?

Muy bien, el ganador de "The Best Performance" es….. -dijo el Jonas de cabello rizado mientras abría un sobre azul- Robert Pattinson!

Idiota ¬¬…..Terminemos con esto….Robert Pattinson también gana el premio a mejor estrella global y a… ehm….no encuentro el sobre…ehm…a si! A mejor actor revelación!

AAAAAAAAAAAAH! ROB!

Courtney, calma si?

Shh, cállate Vicky!. Mira! Esta subiendo las escaleras del escenario!

Ya lo se ¬¬

Hey, déjame ser feliz!

Oigan, donde esta Jess? -pregunto Katie

En el baño! -ok, lo admito, quizá eso no debí gritarlo…

Aqu hay baños? -pregunto Vicky

Mmm…Realmente no lo se… **:/**

Pobre de Jessy, debe estar más que perdida -dijo Katie y nosotras asentimos….

_*****_** Soy un ser malvado xDD, quien pensaron que animaria los MTV Movie Awards? Aun queda la super mega fiesta, y como se conocen con los famosos! Se aceptan sugerencias y este cap…se merece un review? =)**

**Saludos **

**MeguSwan**


	5. Chapter 5: Micrófono a Justin! WTF!

**Ok…ehm…no hay capitulo! xD Me han dado el aviso de que lo que hago esta mal, y aprovecho de agradecer a la persona que me aviso, porque realmente no sabia…Aun estoy insegura sobre que hacer con la historia, ya que se han perdido la mejor parte y ya la tengo lista hasta el cap 7, no se si publicar la historia en otro lugar o simplemente acabar con ella u.u Les agradeceria un monton sus reviews con sugerencias o con lo que quieran…incluidas amenazas xDD**

**Eso era, de verdad lo siento**

**MeguSwan**


End file.
